Life is Good
by lancecomwar
Summary: Naruto finds life is better than he expected. Unedited threesome chapter of my now-deleted story, Desired Affections, reposted so a NaruHinaSaku lemon is out there.


Oh hi. Some of you may remember my story, Desired Affections, about Sakura coming to grips with her love for Naruto post him getting together with Hinata. However, I ended up revealing that the whole story was Naruto's Infinite Tsukiyomi dream of coming to grips with his new feelings for Hinata and his lingering feelings for Sakura, complicated by all that Sakura had done to hurt him in the past. It was meant to try and flip the harem concept on its forehead and at the same time play with the idea of Naruto being torn between the two girls in a world where everything would turn out alright in the end. However, I failed in my mission, and pretty much everyone hated a glorified "It was all a dream" ending. Who knew. Anyway, I didn't want to trick any more people/ get more angry reviews, so I just deleted it full stop. So if anyone wondered what happened, well, there it is.

However I did have a bunch of lemons sprinkled throughout. While I won't publish the whole story again for the aforementioned reasons, I wanted to have the Naruto/Hinata/Sakura threesome lemon out there at least so people could jack off to the porn and ignore my attempts at trying to be more artsy than I really am.

Oh, and if people want more Naruto-Sensei... I came to the conclusion I suck at fight scenes, so I don't know if I'll continue. Maybe I'll stick to lemons, I dunno. Whatever I do, I wanted to have this lemon out there... keep in mind, it's chapter 45 of a long story, so the lemon just comes out of nowhere. Basically, Naruto Hinata and Sakura are on a mission after some drama erupted between the three of them and now Naruto coems back from fetching dinner to see a peculiar sight. So yeah, read, jack off, hate, I don't even really know anymore.

* * *

Naruto stared at the sight in front of him in shock, dropping his rabbit down on the ground, forgotten. Whatever he might have expected when leaving two girls feuding for him alone, this certainly was not it.

Hinata and Sakura both had ghostly white, pale faces as Naruto stared at them, their deathly expression illuminated by the hot fire that separated them from their shared love. Though they had stopped locking faces, they both still had their hands wrapped around one another, thereby making it incredibly difficult for Naruto to explain it away as a trick of the light. No, both his girlfriend and longtime crush were kissing one another.

And even though he was very confused by this, he could not help but be very aroused.

"What… you… I…" His words were slow and unrefined, his jaw slacked and his breathing irregular as this sight caused a very noticeable presence down in his lower parts.

Sakura and Hinata soon relaxed a bit, as they turned to one another and nodded. Gently, they both stood up and, hand in hand, walked on over to the flabbergasted Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened significantly as he saw them walking toward him, sweet, longing smiles on their faces. The fire behind them illuminated them, giving them the appearance of sultry sirens born from pure desire.

"You know I love you," Hinata said soothingly, the words flowing off of her tongue as they neared the completely floored Naruto.

"And I love you, too," Sakura agreed, her face a bit redder than Hinata's due to alck of practice in saying that out loud, but with equal force and conviction.

"And… we just want you to be happy…" Hinata continued, as the two of them stood right in front of Naruto. Naruto could only look at them in awe as they both placed their hands lovingly on opposite cheeks, staring at him with a loving adoration that made his heart melt.

"And… we want to be happy…" Sakura agreed. "And we think… together… we can be…"

The two girls smiled lovingly and shyly at him, neither continuing that thought. Before Naruto could figure out himself just what in the hell was going on, he felt their hands leave his cheeks and be swiftly replaced by two lips of lips. He began to shake in confusion

The two girls stopped kissing his cheeks, their own stained red as they stared at the speechless boy. They could not help but giggle at his adorable reaction.

"Say, Sakura-chan. It looks like he won't be able to take the lead, huh?"

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. Was this going to happen… Was she going to have sex with Naruto-kun… and Hinata-chan? She pushed aside such reservation, however. She wanted this. They wanted this. So why not?

"I guess then it'd be our job to man up and do it, then… Hinata-chan."

Naruto still was struggling to pick up just what was going on, but one thing stuck out to him: That they thought he wasn't man enough. His pride would not allow that.

"I am totally man enough!" he shouted suddenly, shocking both of the girls and himself.

The girls soon got over their shock, however. Glancing at one another, they both smirked down at the pale faced Naruto. "Well, then, why don't you prove it?"

Naruto blinked once, and then again. Soon, however, he smirked as he finally realized what was going on.

He gently pulled the two women in for a hug, awkwardly holding them both. Even if he had had sex with Hinata quite often, having sex with two women at a time was quite foreign to him, outside of Ero-Sennin's drunken stories of , he tried his best to adapt to this very new and frankly bizarre circumstance.

He pulled in for a kiss with Hinata, having been most comfortable with her. However, to his disappointment, she immediately pulled back. When he looked at her confused, she looked as sorry as he was to not kiss back. However, she soon gestured to her feminine accomplice, and Naruto knew what his girlfriend had in mind.

His kiss was gentle, and sweet- but Sakura wanted more. She had only kissed him once before, after all, and her desires were pent up after all of this moping. She deepened the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around both of her lovers, holding them tight so that they might never leave her.

Not to be left alone, Hinata laid kisses upon Naruto's neck, sending shivers up his spine as he deepened the kiss with his longtime crush. Hinata gave him an idea, and he moved his lips from Sakura's onto her neck, placing quick kisses all up and down it. Hinata soon took Sakura's recently freed lips for her own.

The three soon continued to explore each other's mouths and lips, their hands traveling up and down each other's backs with a passionate desire. The lust built up more and more, until Naruto had finally had enough of their clothes.

As smoothly as he could, he began moving his hands up both of their shirts while making out fully with Sakura. Noticing this, Hinata giggled as she bit down on Sakura's neck, relishing in her unique, feminine flavor.

Sakura was going through an euphoria unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Never, in all her fantasies, had she ever expected the simple act of kissing the man she loved to be so pleasurable… and it wasn't just him. Hinata was there, kissing and touching her in ways she never would have expected her to. Never in a million years would she have expected to kiss a girl, let alone a girl and a man at the same time…

Was she a slut? Was she so desperate to have Naruto that she would be willing to share him? … No. She was pretty sure it wasn't that. Whatever that kiss was, it seemed to unlock a whole new world as she noticed just how sweet and beautiful Hinata was… and it opened her to doors that she never thought possible.

And now, Naruto's hand was inside her shirt, trailing up the small of her back. She moaned blissfully into her kiss with him as Hinata's hand also began to travel up and down her back, and she decided she needed to get in on the action. She moved her hands up both Hinata and Naruto's shirts, feeling up and down their backs. Hinata's was silky smooth, and Naruto's rock hard- and she could not determine which of the two she liked more.

The three lovers continued to kiss each others lips and necks as their hands wandered up and down each other's backs, memorizing each detail of their each other's torso. Ad so they went, until Naruto decided to get the show on the road and simultaneously unhooked Hinata and Sakura's bras.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss and unhooked his hands from around his female companions, holding their bras up y the straps as he smirked down on them. "What, no bras?"

Sakura and Hinata could not help but blush as they felt the cold wind of the night through their shirts, their nipples now noticeably sticking through their shirts. The two girls looked at Naruto and each other in a lustful glee, obviously pleased with Naruto's brazen action. However, they wanted more, and so they both took their shirts off at once.

Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw two nice, firm sets of tits bounce right in front of him. While this was far from the first time he had seen Hinata's cleavage in person, seeing two pairs at once was a godsend to the student of two perverts, and Sakura's were nice in their own way. While Hinata's were large and curvy, Sakura's were definitely smaller, but no less delicious. They may have been small, but they were nice and firm and perky. Naruto could not help the band of saliva that began to trail down his lips.

The two girls also stole glances of one another. While they had seen each other naked in the bathhouse before, there was a certain thrill in seeing each other topless in an erotic situation such as this. While Sakura had to admit she was always jealous of Hinata's rather impressive cleavage wherever she saw it earlier, she was currently too busy being distracted by how hot she found her companion to worry about that. As for Hinata, she personally preferred Sakura's small but perky tits, having always been rather self conscious about her own.

"Well, you're not just going to leave us the only topless ones here, are ya, hot stuff?" Sakura grinned cheekily, bringing Naruto out of his perverted daydream.

Naruto huffed at this- of course he wasn't going to deprive these two sexy and horny girls of his, dare he say, beautiful physique- and he promptly rushed to tear off his shirt and toss it to the ground with the ever growing pile of discarded garments. Showing his bare chest to their two eager and plundering eyes, he decided to show off a bit and flexed his pectoral muscles a bit.

While the two girls giggled at his goofy display, that did not mean they did not find that sexy. In fact, everything about Naruto was sexy! Hinata had seen him shirtless many times during their previous sexual rendezvouses, and even still rather enjoyed the great look at his fine and muscled physique. As for Sakura, while she had seen him shirtless many times in the past, now that she was able to actually look, it finally struck her just how hot the blond actually was!

The two girls looked at one another and, seeing the same idea in each other's eyes, pounced together at the sexyman in front of him, knocking him down onto the ground. Not that he was too upset by that, what with two gorgeous, topless women trailing their hands and breasts on his chest and leaving delicate kisses upon his pectoral muscles.

Naruto sighed blissfully as the two most important women in his life laid loving kisses all over his body, Truth be told, he was still trying to come to grips with what was happening. First, he walked in on Hinata and Sakura kissing each other, and then they started seducing him. All he knew was that he wouldn't let them get the drop on him. No, he was a man, and he wouldn't just be their plaything.

Taking the initiative, he moved his hands down to cup both of their still clothed asses, relishing in the purrs this enlightened from the duo. He grasped the cheeks firmly yet gently, feeling the curvature of their delightful rears.

However, this position wasn't too good in order to get rid of their clothes. So, he decided to be a little bold. "Why don't you give me a little strip show?"

Blushing bright red at his brazen request, the two girls nevertheless decided to indulge him. They stood up, looking down at Naruto as he was illuminated by the fiery glow of the campfire, before taking off the rest of their clothes.

Naruto gawked at the two sexy women in front of him, feeling himself hardening even more as he saw Hinata slap Sakura playfully on the ass. He stared at the two in amazement, two completely naked and horny women begging for him. It was more than he could have ever dreamed.

Figuring that the two women would want something in return, he swiftly stood up on his own accord, kicking his sandals off before tugging down on his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear off at once, allowing his member to bounce up freely fr the two women to see.

Sakura looked at his raging boner with a lustful glare. While she had indeed read about the human anatomy a lot during her medical training, this was the first actual time she had seen one in person. And, she had to say, it was even better than she had dreamed about.

Hinata took her hand and led her down to where Naruto stood, where she pulled them both down onto their knees. "Now, Sakura-chan… Would you like a taste?"

Sakura blushed lightly, but did not want to simply be so shy on her first time. So she wasted no time in moving into the large and imposing monument. Timidly, she licked the tip, getting a taste of a flavor that was distinctly Naruto. It was sweaty, yet sweet. Finding she liked it, she began to suck on more of the tip. Not to be outdone, Hinata began fondling his balls as Sakura continued to take in more and more of his rather impressive length, helping heighten the sensations that were rolling through Naruto's body. Seeing that Sakura could not take all of him at once, Hinata decided to help her, and began licking the lower parts of his shaft while still fondling his balls.

Naruto groaned in ecstasy as the two gorgeous kunoichi sucked and licked on his manhood, gasps and grunts flowing through his teeth as just stood there and enjoyed it. He tried his best to hold back, to prolong his inevitable release, and fortunately his fabled stamina kicked in just in time. While during his first blowjob, he came from Hinata's ministrations very quickly, he was now able to hold back from a double blowjob, even if it was a little difficult. Even more so by the fact he still had to stand while enjoying it.

But it was worth it to see the two of them lick up and down his dick, clearly enjoying his taste and reactions. And then, when their mouths touched each other upon the tip of his cock, and they began giving each other short kisses near the tip of his cock, he found himself ready to explode. He stabilized his footing with chakra so that he did not collapse and ruin this magical moment.

Hinata and Sakura took turns sucking on his cock, exchanging small kisses with one another as they let the other have a turn. Both had their arms wrapped around one another, fondling each other's breasts as they held each other together. Neither of them knew quite what had got over them, but they were too horny to care.

At long last, the pleasure was getting to be too much for Naruto, and he did not know how much more he could take. He gripped both of the girl's hairs tightly as he tried to hold back, until he couldn't any longer. He had just enough willpower to warn the two of them "H-hinata-chan… Sakura-chan… cumming…"

Sakura was the one sucking him off when he said this. Hearing his warning, she simply smiled as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

In a came, sending a hot, sticky wave of cum straight into her eager mouth. Sakura struggled to get as much of it into her mouth as she could, but tiny bits of it seemed to leak out her mouth. Another wave of the hot, gooey liquid put a stop to any hope she might have had of swallowing it all, and she was forced to pull back and have it all splash onto her face.

Having now been spent, Naruto no longer had the strength to remain standing, and collapsed down onto his knees like his two lovers were. However this wasn't too bad, as he now had a good vantage to see what the two horny minxes were up to.

Sakura tried to swallow as much of it as she could, but found this to be more difficult than she imagined. Furthermore, her face was covered by the wet, sticky liquid, making it incredibly hard for her to clean herself well.

Fortunately, Hinata was all too eager to help. She licked Sakura's cheek, taking a bit of Naruto's cum into her mouth. Sakura pouted a bit, having wanted to taste it all herself, but she was soon shut up when Hinata's lips crashed down on hers. Although she wanted to take all of his cum for herself, the movement of Hinata's lips on her own soon wiped away any such concern, and the two girls began making out passionately as they shared Naruto's cum.

Watching this sexy scene play out in front of him caused Naruto to get very, very excited again, and he was soon at full mast once more. He continued to watch the sexy sight in front of him, not truly believing that this was happening but in no way cursing his luck. his hand was busy as he lightly stroked himself, though he soon decided he needed something more feminine than his hand.

The two girls continued to make out heavily, fighting to take in as much of Naruto's cum as they could. They were too busy wrapping their arms and tongues around one another that they did not even notice him walking on over to their lesbian tryst. It wasn't until they felt his dick poke their cheeks that they turned to face him, a devious smirk on his face as he stared down at the two of them.

Seeing how yummy and tasty it looked, along with the sexy look Naruto was giving her, Sakura immediately went in for another sucking session, but a hard pulling on her hair stopped her from doing so. She turned to Hinata to ask her why she had stopped her from indulging in this tasty treat, but Hinata simply smirked lustfully at her. "Don't you think it's time to take this to the next step?" she all but purred.

Sakura blushed at this rather blatant suggestion, but nevertheless found it to be quite a good idea. Sending a sexy smirk up Naruto's way, she lay back down on the grass, spreading her legs while she opened her vagina lips with her fingers. "Well, Naruto-kun? See anything you like?"

Naruto gulped at the sight of his longtime crush and teammate openly inviting him to take her virginity. Hesitatingly nervous at the moment, he turned to look at Hinata in order to make sure this was okay with her. To his surprise, she simply smiled sexily at him and gestured her head over to the eagerly awaiting Sakura.

Taking a deep gulp and wondering just how his life had come to this, Naruto kneeled down in front of Sakura before tossing her two legs over his thighs. his hands held onto her shoulders as the tip of his cock tantalizingly teased the edge of her virgin lips, teasing her as he prepared himself for taking his second virginity.

Sakura was not as hesitant, however, as her legs firmly wrapped around his waist and forced him deep within her in one quick go.

Naruto gasped in pure delight, awash in pleasure as he felt her tight walls clench onto his cock. It took all of his willpower to refrain from cumming right then and there even after having already fucked pussy before, but his pride would not allow him to do that.

As for Sakura, the pain was a lot less than she had heard about in her medical studies, even after she forced the process. Instead, it was a rapid pleasure mixed with tiny inklings of pain that only served to make her want and demand more. She wrapped her legs even tighter around Naruto's waist, forcing him deeper and faster into her.

A little ways away, Hinata was fondling her breasts as she watched her longtime love fuck another woman. She had long feared that this might happen, that Sakuraa might see how wonderful Naruto was and get him before she had her chance, but now here she was, watching the two of them have sex. And she was masturbating to it.

But that wasn't all. She did not want to just observe, she wanted to participate. Smiling lustfully, she slithered sexily like a panther to the copulating couple.

Sakura moaned in pleasure. This was way better than anything she could have ever dreamed of. Naruto soon threw her legs over his shoulders and had her lie almost upside down, hitting just the right angle for maximum pleasure. She screamed her lover's name out, her eyes rolling back in her head as she became awash in bliss.

The two grew into a rhythm as he continued to thrust in and out of her, her moans echoing through the forest as he went deeper and deeper, reaching further and further into her core. Orgasm after orgasm came to her, far greater than any her hands had given her previously, not that she was paying any attention to that. She lost all awareness of the outside world- that is, until she felt soft, wet lips bite down on her left nipple.

Struggling through the pleasure, she looked up to see Hinata had grown tired of merely observing, and was now biting down on her nipple. While a bit peeved that Hinata had decided to barge in on her alone time with Naruto, the immense pleasure of Naruto's thrusts made it hard for her to work up much anger. And she had to admit, through her grunts and moans of pure delight, Hinata's nibbling felt quite good.

Hinata bit down on her nipple hard, drawing a loud gasp from the girl as she continued to be thrust into. Sakura's breasts tasty nice and sweet- Hinata had to admit, she finally understood why Naruto loved them so much. All of this was causing a deep and profound yearning between her legs. As excited as seeing Naruto fuck Sakura was, it only made her want him more.

Unfortunately for Hinata, this was all proving to be too much for Naruto. After all, he was just a man, in the end. Before she could probably beg for him to give her some pleasure too, Naruto could already feel his release coming on.

"I'm… cumming," he grunted in between thrusts, giving Sakura as much warning as he could.

"Cum… in me…" Sakura moaned breathlessly. Heeding her advice, Naruto continued pumping in her, before finally unleashing his load in a sudden flash.

Naruto fell back as he finished, panting heavily. Sakura wearily brought her hand down to touch the jizz swirling in her. She grinned, satisfied.

While both Naruto and Sakura were spent, Hinata, having not had any attention herself, had found herself to be even horneier than before. And it just so happened that a large supply of Naruto juice was awaiting her. She had to admit, she was curious about how a woman's taste differed from a man's…

As Sakura struggled to catch her breath, she was surprised to feel a sudden wet tongue lapping at her worn out pussy. Looking down, she saw a pair of sexy white eyes staring up at her as Hinata lapped up at her juices, her disheveled purple hair flowing all over her sweaty back.

Sakura moaned as Hinata drank up the sweet mixture of Naruto and her own juices. However, when even when Sakura was fully drained, Hinata did not stop. Instead, she gently nibbled on Sakura's bud, causing Sakura to moan heavenly.

Hinata found the sweet taste of Sakura's pussy to be quite different, and yet still delicious. However, she still wanted some relief. She soon decided to fling herself over so that her own pussy was right over Sakura's mouth, wiggling her ass invitingly as she continued to eat Sakura out.

Sakura blinked hesitantly as she looked at Hinata's pussy, not being too sure about it. However, as Hinata's ministrations brought a delighted gasp from her, she decided she might as well return the favor.

Naruto watched in awe as the two most important women in his life ate each other out, feasting upon one another's womenhoods with an ever increasing gusto. Despite all of the day's earlier activities, he found himself rising to the occasion anyway.

That being said, he really did not want to interrupt the two's very exy display. He smirked wickedly as he figured out what he was going to do.

Hinata was so absorbed by her pussy eating, she did not even notice Naruto approach until he rammed her cock right up her vagina. It was so sudden, that she bit down on Sakura's clit real fast and hard.

This caused Sakura to hiss in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, before she began licking up both Naruto's cock and Hinata's gussy with the lust of a shebeast. Hinata soon got used to Naruto's intrusion and continued eating Sakura as Naruto thrust into her, wrapping his arms around both of his lovers in a loving and passionate embrace.

The three lovers continued like this for what seemed like forever, glowing in the light of the still burning campfire. Until finally, in an orgasmic bliss unlike anything any of them had ever experienced, Naruto cried his lovers names and came right then and there.

Panting like crazy, the three untangled themselves from one another, lying around distangeled on the forest floor. Before sleep came over them, they managed to find themselves cuddled up against each other, with Naruto in the middle, hands holding eachother tight and smiles bright.

Before he joined his now two lovers in slumberland, Naruto looked down at them in awe. True, he had no idea what the hell led to all of this, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He now had his two true loves all to himself- no, to each other as well. He honestly could not think about how things could get any better. As he sighed and drifted off to sleep, only one thought came to mind.

'Life is Good.'


End file.
